1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC/AC air cleaner for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air pollution becomes more and more serious. A car driver and the passenger(s) in a car must withstand poor air quality if the car windows are opened. If the car windows are all closed, the air quality in the isolated space in the car is also intolerable. The present invention is intended to provide a DC/AC air cleaner for a vehicle to solve this problem.
In accordance with the present invention a DC/AC air cleaner for a vehicle comprises:
a chassis including a bottom plate and two side plates formed on two sides of the bottom plate, respectively, an insertion slot being defined in the bottom plate, two inner plates being mounted between the side plates and configured to define a clamping slot, a positioning slot, and an engaging slot,
a circuit board mounted to the bottom plate,
a face plate having a lower end held by the insertion slot and an upper end,
an activated filtering mesh having a lower end held by the clamping slot and an upper end,
a static discharger having a lower end held by the positioning slot and an upper end,
a fan having a lower end held by the engaging slot and an upper end, and
an upper cover for retaining the upper end of the face plate, the upper end of the activated filtering mesh, the upper end of the static discharger, and the upper end of the fan.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.